Agnessa/Galeria
|-|Moje prace= Adult_Agnessa_by_AgnessAngel.png Agnessa (Cute) By AgnessAngel.png Agnessa-ID.png|Obraz pełnej postaci Agnessy. AgnessAngel - Agnessa (z sylwestrowego obrazka).png|Odpoczywająca Agnessa Baby Agnessa by AgnessAngel.png|Baby Kid Agnessa by AgnessAngel.png|Kid Filly Agnessa by AgnessAngel.png|Filly Teen Agnessa by AgnessAngel.png|Teen Goodspell_family_by_AgnessAngel.png|''"A good family isn't about bein' perfect as much as it is about bein' able to get through the rough patches together"'' Agnessa,Pink_Fury_i_Wind_of_Change_-_''Sisters_is_like..._apple_pie''_by_AgnessAngel.png|''"Sisters is like... apple pie"'' AgnessAngel - Agnessa, Cray i Cantee (Świąteczny wieczór).png|Rodzinne święta Sylwestrowy wieczór.png|Sylwestrowy wieczór z ukochanym mężem. Agnessa, Wind of Change and Pink Fury by AgnessAngel.png|Siostrzane trio AgnessAngel - Rodzinka Agnessy - pierwszy obraz na jakim zaistnieli.jpg|Pierwszy obraz projektowy wykonany za pomocą kreatora stworzonego przez General Zoi AgnessAngel - Agnessa & Pink Fury.PNG|Pierwszy projekt Pink Fury wykonany za pomocą kreatora stworzonego przez General Zoi Goodspell family 3d by Snabellee and AgnessAngel.png|Rodzinka w 3D z użyciem prac wykonanych dla mnie przez Sanabellee. Cute Mares Rule on Wiki by AgnessAngel.png|Wikia's goddesses. XD Agnessa and her friend Flower Sea by AgnessAngel.png|Agnessa i jej przyjaciółka Flower Sea |-|Prace które dostałam w prezencie= Crystal+Agnessa_by_Tiger_beetle_.png|Przecudna kryształowa Agnesssa od Tiger beetle Agnessa_by_Fretkoid.png|Agnessa narysowana przez Igę. Zawsze marzyłam by zobaczyć ją narysowaną w tym przepięknym stylu, dziękuję Ci Iga . Agnessa-by-Sarnna.png|Śliczna praca od Sary, o której marzyłam od dawna. Art_trade-Agnessa_by_Williamxx.png|Art-trade od Williamxx Agnessa by Milakia.png|Cudowny przedurodzinowy prezent od Milakii. Dziękuję Ci ogromnie. To oko takie piękne. OziSzpadel - Agnessa (Agness B-DAY).png|Praca urodzinowa od Oziego. Agnessa! by Tardis^^.png|Agnessa od Tardis^^ Agnessa by Tardis.png|Agnessa w sadzie od Tardis^^ Agnessa by AngelWithHerShotgun.png|Agnessa w oceanarium od AngelWithHerShotgun Agnessa by Sandhourglass.jpg|Agnessa autorstwa FS002 DarkLecramo_-_Agnessa_na_tronie_z_chmur.png|Obraz autorstwa DarkLecramo The Darkness Dragoness - Agnessa.png|Obraz autorstwa The Darkness Dragoness. Xella14 - Agnessa (Beautiful world).png|Radosna Agnessa narysowana przez Xelle14. OziSzpadel - Agnessa (color by Ozi).png|Obraz stworzony przez Oziego na podstawie mojego szkicu. Agnessa_in_christmass_socks_by_SVS.png|Prezent na święta autorstwa Zosi Crystal Agness.png|Kryształowa Agnessa od Tiger beetle. Dziękuję Ci jest cudowna. Agnessa By Biszkopcik.jpg|Agnessa autorstwa Biszkopcika. Agnessa by Awesomka.png|Urodzinowy prezent od Awesomki Agnessa_by_Koniara2242.png|Agnessa autorstwa Koniary Gift_young_Agnessa_by_TheDarkAlicorn.png|Prezent od TheDarkAlicorna Agnessa_by_Lyra1231.png|Praca od Lyra1231 Portrait of the Stars ~ Agnessa by Victoria Luna.png|Od Victorii Luny Agnessa 3 by Rani.gif|Cudny digital od Rani Agnessa digital by Zosia-77.png|Agnessa autorstwa Zosi Agnessa_by_BrakNicku.png|Portret od BrakNicku Agnessa_w_3D_by_Sanabellee.png|Agnessa 3D od Snabellee (commission z DA). Agnessa by Ayu.png|Wyszła słodziutko i naprawdę mnie urzekła ta praca od Ayu Agnessa by Barym.png|Praca wykonana dla mnie przez Baryma. Agnessa filly by Carly150.png|Mała Agnessa autorstwa Carly150 Nibirous - Agnessa.png|Praca autorstwa Nibiego Agnessa By BrakNicku.png|Obraz autorstwa użytkowniczki BrakNicku Agnessa_surprised_by_Aramorena.png|Agnessa autorstwa Aramoreny Agnessa writing by FluttyShy.png|Praca użytkowniczki Sanabellee Agnessa_na_urodziny_by_Czikorita.png|Prezent urodzinowy od Czikority Agnessa by RosmeMagicial.png|Praca autorstwa RosmeMagicial Xella14 - Agnessa (For AgnessAngel).png|Agnessa narysowana przez Xelle14 w jej pełnym słodyczy stylu. Agnessa trzyma serduszko by FluttyShy.png|Praca urodzinowa od użytkowniczki Sanabellee. Agnessa by Masza.png|Agnessa autorstwa Maszy108 Agnessa by Sanabellee.png|Młodziutka Agnessa autorstwa Sanabellee Agnessa_by_Nikita2004.png|Agnessa autorstwa Nikita2004 Agnessa by Madziulka200 in Paint Tool Sai.png|Praca autorstwa Madziulka200 Agnessa bycleo by dorota1990.png|Praca od Cleopatery Agnessa^^ by Tardis.jpeg|Przepiękny szkic Agnessy autorstwa Tardis^^ Agnessa by Tardis^^.jpeg|Prześliczna praca wykonana przez Tardis^^ Agnessa by Scootie Wootie.jpg|Szkic Agnessy narysowany przez Scootie-wootie Agnessa gift by Milakia.jpg|Świąteczny prezent od Milakii Agnessa_by_Madziubas.jpg|Agnessa autorstwa Madziubas Agnessa by Led Blackdown .jpg|Agnessa od użytkownika Led Blackdown Agnessa w nowej fryzurze by Sarnna.jpg|W fryzurze jaką ma jej autorka by Sarnna Agnessa By Biszkopt.JPG|Zamówienie z DA od Biszkopcika. Stare_szkice_Agnessy_by_Sarnna.jpg|Stare szkice Agnessy by Sarnna Agnessa by Narcisa~.jpg|Agnessa od Narcisy~ Agnessa by Leolasia.jpg|Urodzinowy prezent autorstwa LeOlasii. Agnessa ( ręcznie rysowana ) by Sanabellee.png|Agnessa od Sanabellee Agnessa (portrait) by Restinangel.JPG|portret Agnessy autorstwa Restinangel Agnessa by Ciririseup.JPG|Agnessa autorstwa Ciririseup 12 Agnessa by Stassu.jpg|Agnessa by Stassu Agnessa by 12Ari12.jpg|Agnessa by 12Ari12 Agnessa_by_MartaArtsWorld.png|Agnessa autorstwa MartaArtsWorld Agnessa rysunek by Zosia-77.jpg|Agnessa autorstwa Zosi Agnessa by Natuldusia.jpg|Agnessa by Natuldusia Agnessa by Magdziaa.png|Wczesny prezent urodzinowy od mojego Koffania Agnessa by Karcia (sepia).jpg|Agnessa by Applewets Agnessa by Rani.jpg|Cudna praca od Rani Agnessa by Asterixa15.jpg|Autorstwa Asterixa15 Agnessa i Prince by Fretkoid.png|Przepiękne urodzinowe cudo o kochanej Igi Gift_for_agnessangel_by_meredamn.png|Zamówienie z DA od MereDamn Agnessa and Prince Cantee Poster-Motherhood by TIiger beetle.png|Poster autorstwa Tiger beetle Agnessa and Prince Cantee by Nesta'sHopeTinner01(SunnieStyle).png|Świąteczny obrazek autorstwa Nesta'sHopeTinner01 DarkLecramo_-_Agnessa,Cray_i_Cantee_w_wersji_chibi.png|Praca autorstwa DarkLecramo Agnessa, Cray and Cantee by Aramorena.png|Digitalna wersja pracy od Aramorena , również zrobiona przez jej autorkę. Agnessa, Pink Fury and Wind of Change as fillies by LouAra.png|Agnessa z siostrami od Aramoreny Agnessa wraz z synem witają Hope Light i motylkabycleo.png|Prezent od Cleopatery Agnessa and Prince Cantee by FluttyShy.png|Z synkiem, praca użytkowniczki Sanabellee. Agnessa and her family by Amiś nana.png|Niespodzianka od Amiiś. Agnessa byAyummu.png|Praca autorstwa Ayummu Happy Birthday AgnessAngel by Madziulka200.png|Prezent urodzinowy od Madziulki200. Agnessa i Prince Cantee by Tardis^^.jpg|Spacerek z synkiem autorstwa kochanej Tardis^^. Dzięki, że zgodziłaś się dodać. Agnessa,Cantee i Cray by BlackHole94.jpg|Piękny obraz narysowany dla mnie przez BlackHole94 Agnessa by Lunascootaloo.jpg|Agnesa by Lunascootaloo Agnessa, Cray and Cantee by Aramorena.jpg|Agnessa, Cray and Cantee by Aramorena Rodzina Agnessy PinkieStyle.jpeg|Rodzina Goodspell narysowana przez [PinkieStyle Agnessa_na_audiencji_by_Tigerbeetle.png|Agnessa na audiencji u księżniczek - piękny prezent urodzinowy od Tiger beetle E-ayu - Agnessa i jej tort urodzinowy.png|Urodzinowa praca, narysowana przez e-ayu. Obrazek grupowy ponyson z wiki by Sand Hourglass.png|Obrazek grupowy ponyson z wiki by FS002 Reniferki by Lena i trochę Sarnna.png|Cudne reniferki od Leny i Sary Chyba-Aga by Sarnna.png|Agnessa w ludzkiej postaci wariacja na temat mojej fryzury od kochanej Sary. AgnessaCray na bal Sarrna.png|Nauczycielska para od kochanej Sary. Agness i rodzina EG by Sarani.png|Moja rodzinka od kochaniuśkich Sary i Domiś na urodzinki. EG-Bal-Sarnna.png|Bal u licealistów od kochanej Sary. Goodspell_family_sketch_by_Sarnna.jpg|Szkic rodzinki znaleziony w starych plikach Sary, gdzieś na innej wiki Agnessa by Led Blackdown .jpg|Agnessa od użytkownika Led Blackdown Agnessa_Human_by_BrakNicku.png|Prezent urodzinowy od BrakNicku Agnessa_człowiek_by_Madziulka200.png|Prezent urodzinowy od Madziulki200 Agnessa w ramie by Paulina0606.png|Prezent od Pauliny. Autorką galerii jest : Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie kucyków